Muftak
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tatooine | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Informant | species = Talz | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,10 meter 110 kilogram | haarkleur = Wit, Grijs | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Beat-up Blaster | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} Muftak was een Talz die in 0 BBY verbleef op Mos Eisley te Tatooine. Biografie Muftak werd geboren op Tatooine maar wist helemaal niets over zijn herkomst. Hij wist niet tot welk species hij behoorde, wat de thuisplaneet was van zijn volk en welke culturele achtergrond hij bezat. Muftak groeide dus als wees op in de straten van Mos Eisley waar hij leerde om zijn oren en vier ogen goed open te houden. Muftak werd daardoor één van de meest wijze figuren van Mos Eisley en een waardevolle informant. Muftak sloot een bizarre maar onafscheidelijke vriendschap met Kabe, een Chadra-Fan wees die door slavendrijvers was achtergelaten op Mos Eisley. Muftak nam haar onder zijn hoede en samen leefden ze vijf jaar in de tunnels onder Docking Bay 83. Muftak was erg beschermend ten opzichte van Kabe en de jonge Chadra-Fan, die van nature uit nood had aan gezelschap, was altijd blij in de nabijheid van haar harige vriend. Er waren weinig inwoners van Mos Eisley die Muftak durfden uitdagen. Muftak en Kabe leefden van de Credits die Kabe kon stelen en van de informatie die Muftak deelde. Ze spendeerden vrij veel tijd in Chalmun's Cantina waar Muftak graag praatte met Momaw Nadon over intellectuele thema’s. Zo had Muftak gehoord dat hij een Talz zou zijn van een Sandtrooper. Dit nieuws over zijn afkomst intrigeerde Muftak uiteraard. Muftak zat aan tafel met Myo, Djas Puhr en Lirin Car'n toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette in de Mos Eisley Cantina. Kabe dronk Juri Juice aan de bar en was getuige van het gevecht waarbij Ponda Baba zijn arm verloor. thumb|left|250px|Muftak aan tafel met Myo Op een nacht toen Muftak een dronken Kabe huiswaarts voerde, kreeg zij haar beste plan ooit. Ze wou het Townhouse van Jabba the Hutt plunderen in Mos Eisley. Kabe had een geheime doorgang gevonden naar het Townhouse en met de buit zouden ze lange tijd comfortabel kunnen leven. Toen Kabe terug nuchter was, gingen ze op stap en betraden het Townhouse via een rooster in het dak. Door Kabe haar erg scherpe zintuigen konden ze de meeste valstrikken en alarmsystemen ontwijken. Toen Muftak en Kabe wilden vertrekken, kwamen ze een gevangene tegen. Barid Mesoriaam was een agent van de Rebel Alliance die hen 30.000 Credits bood om data te bezorgen aan een Mon Calamari die in Mos Eisley zou zijn binnen enkele dagen. Barid vroeg hen om deze info zeker niet te bezorgen aan de Imperial Prefect aangezien het Empire geen plaats had voor niet-mensen. Toen Muftak en Kabe aan het ontsnappen waren, werden ze ontdekt en achterna gezeten door Gamorreans en Bib Fortuna. Kabe kon ontsnappen via een kleine opening maar Muftak geraakte er door zijn omvang niet door. Kabe keerde echter terug om haar vriend te redden en weliswaar zonder veel buit, ontsnapten ze uit het Townhouse. thumb|250px|Muftak & Kabe Kabe en Muftak waren nu echter betrokken bij de Rebel Alliance en toen ze de data overhandigden aan de Mon Calamari kregen ze prompt 15.000 Credits en twee gestolen reispassen die waren goedgekeurd door Wilhuff Tarkin. Het duo verliet Tatooine en reisden naar Alzoc III en Chad op zoek naar nieuwe avonturen. Muftak schreef zijn biografie Sands in Winter en realiseerde zich, nadat hij zijn volk had ontmoet, dat zijn larvezak moet op Tatooine zijn verzeild geraakt via een vrachtschip. Achter de Schermen *ILM’er Laine Liska speelde Muftak. *Muftak’s productienaam was ‘Four Eyes’. *Rond dezelfde periode als Muftak, leefde er nog een andere Talz op Mos Eisley genaamd Caldera Righim. Ofwel hadden de twee elkaar nooit ontmoet (al lijkt dit erg onwaarschijnlijk) dis vermoedelijk arriveerde Righim pas in Mos Eisley toen Muftak was vertrokken. *Alhoewel Kabe en Muftak onafscheidelijk waren, ontmoetten ze elkaar nooit op de set van ‘A New Hope’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Muftak in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Tatooine *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina – Novel *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Talz category:Tatooinians category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers category:Rebel Alliance Agenten